Happily Ever After (Eventually)
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: My own twist on "A Canterlot Wedding Part 2" Also includes my own headcannon and a little bit of a forward look into a larger story I plan to write one day! R&R!


**:: Disclaimer ::**

I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic or anything that may recognize from the show. I do however own my own head-cannon, which I created through the ideas I got from writing this. So, yep, no suing me please!

Happily Ever After

(Eventually)

* * *

" _This you need to see." Shining Armor said, as he held his horn high and it glowed with magic, there was a pulse across the barrier and moments later a second, slightly larger barrier appeared outside of the normal one. She felt a little guilty as she saw this, no wonder he hadn't told her in person, if he was keeping up the Canterlilly Shield, which was the shield that only those with strong blood of the Canterlilly family was able to use._

 _The Canterlilly Shield took a lot of magic and concentration to place and maintain. She knew herself how hard it could be, the best she was able to hold one just around herself for about five minutes before she had to draw on her inner magic, which was also known as life magic. It was more powerful than normal magic, however, it also could kill a pony if it was overused, and the ability to use life magic was also exclusive to the Canterlilly family. She had almost used all of hers up on her endurance training once when she got it up, held it but couldn't stop it, and so their parents decided to end that. She could use it but it was only ever to block single or short attacks, never long term, and almost never larger than just around her._

 _All of these facts had run through her head at lightning speed before she turned and pranced with Shining Armor as he continued, "The burden of protecting Canterlot rests squarely on my shoulders." He said as they finished making their way up some stairs._

" _Staying focused on the task at hand is my top priority."_

As she stood in front of the Changeling Queen, she knew the task that was her top priority, and that was that all of her friends, and her family were happy, and safe.

"You don't want to be trapped underground again do you?" The Changeling asked. Candace slowly backed away, and before she even had time to register what she was actually doing Twilight got into her shield stance and began gathering her magic. Her horn glowed intensely bright and a shield instantly glowed around her, however unlike usual it didn't disappear. It expanded.

"Come on… I have to do this…"

"It's useless! Even now all of my Changelings are destroying the barrier, not long and it will be gone!" The Queen yelled a mad look in her eye. Even as she spoke pieces of that barrier that her brother had so carefully produced and upheld shattered and fell into Canterlot like pieces of a glass puzzle. However as that happened Twilight's magic and barrier changed from pink to gold as she quickly expanded the barrier and expended all of her normal magic. The others stared in amazement, while the queen was horrified as she was thrown engulfed and slowly pushed back by the barrier.

"Candace…!" Twilight wheezed, still pushing her barrier out, "G-go!"

"But-!" Candace started taking a step toward her weary looking friend.

"GO!"

Finally Candace turned and ran to Shining Armor who was now several feet inside the barrier. Twilight continued as Candace tried to get Shining Armor to wake up from his trance, finally, finally though she ran out of conscious strength to keep it up and the barrier shattered as Twilight collapsed onto her side, panting even in her unconsciousness as she barely held onto what little life magic that had not been expended.

The last thing that she heard before blackness took her was her brother calling for her.

Candace saw the awareness begin to re-enter Shining Armor's eyes, instantly however events began to take place very quickly, all at once there was a shattering of golden shield, and a look of pure horror filled Shining Armour's face.

"TWILEY!" He jumped over the steps and galloped to his sister. She was still alive, but just barely. Furious he turned on his hoof and his angry burning gaze rested on the Changing Queen, there was steam exiting his nostrils as he huffed angrily at the enemy. He was beyond angry. "You…" He growled, sounding angrier than the any pony there had ever heard from any other pony. "You caused my sister harm! My little Twilight!"

His horn began to flicker with magical energy as he attempted to conjure up a barrier, however it wasn't working. In that moment he felt another horn touch his and found Candace beside him, looking just about as outraged as he felt. Shining Armor felt her pure and loving magic engulf and transfer into his own, allowing him to begin making a new barrier, one that would repel all evil beings to outside the city. This barrier grew rapidly, far more rapidly than his sisters, as in only seconds the barrier spread through the castle, the town below and finally stopped in a comfortable place outside of the city.

He felt Candace lean heavily on him as he himself felt drained of energy. Shining Armor was almost passed out when a shout broke through his fog filled mind-

"Twilight! Wake up!"

His eyes snapped wide open and after helping Candace lay down he stumbled toward his sister who was still lying unconscious in the ring of her friends.

"Twiley!" He said, worried and scared. He ran up to her and took a moment to make sure she was still alive. He could feel her life magic dangerously low though. He wished it was possible to give her some of his but he was almost out. "I-I need one of you to carry her with your magic. I'm out." He said, just managing staying upright. Rarity's horn glowed with magic and she lifted Twilight, while Applejack and Fluttershy helped Shining Armor leaving Pinky and Rainbow Dash to help the others in the throne room.

On their way to the room where Twilight was staying a blue pony with a dark blue mane galloped towards them. Shining armor stopped as Rarity entered Twilight's room.

"Dad!"

"Where is your sister?!" His father, Night Light, asked. He looked worried and maybe a little bit angry.

"She's in her room there, with one of her friends. Dad, she's used the barrier, she's almost out of life energy!"

"You've done good, son." Night Light galloped into the room and they continued on.

"What in the HAY happened?" Applejack asked.

"I'll explain later, right now I need to make sure Twiley is alright."

"Well alright then…" Applejack said.

They entered the room to find Rarity to the side Night Light standing beside Twilight, placing his horn on hers. Golden sparks flew and a flood of gold moved from Night Light's horn to Twlight's and was absorbed into their friend's body.

Twilight's face scrunched up and a moment later her eyes fluttered open. Shining Armor collapsed to the ground in relief when Twilight lay there, looking confused, a bit tired, but she was definitely going to recover. He blacked out.

* * *

Three days later…

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to be up and around?" Twilight Velvet, Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor's mother asked as they both decided they had been in bed long enough. Three days of bedrest was more than enough for them and they were getting bored Shining Armor was doing well enough. Twilight however, shakily got out of the bed leaning heavily on Shining Armor and her mother; she was still depleted of energy from her ordeal so at this point she was pressing herself simply to stand. Shining Armor and Cadence, not wanting to put the wedding off much longer had re-scheduled it for that afternoon. They were willing to wait but Twilight didn't want them too.

"I'll be fine, but Twiley, we really can wait on the wedding for a couple more days."

"No… Way… You go on… Get ready… Mom can help me." Twilight said, leaning off of Shining Armor and leaning more on their mother. "See, all this standing… Is… Is helping me already…"

Shining Armor looked unsure for a minute until finally their mother nodded.

"Alright Twiley, but if you change your mind Cadence and I won't be upset."

"No really! …It'll be fine…" Her voice cracked with exhaustion in the end but Shining Armor left to get ready, simply because Twilight was trying too hard, he wasn't going to be able to simply tell her no, she had him beat with that begging face of hers; and Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Velvet, and Shining Armor all knew it.

As soon as the door closed, Twilight Sparkle collapsed to the ground; thoroughly worn out.

"Mom… C-can you get the dress from over there?"

"Of course dear, but are you sure you feel okay enough to stand up there?"

"I'll be okay, I just won't be able to do as much, but I want to see Cadence and Shining Armor get married; before something else happens."

"Alright dear," Twilight Velvet said, clopping over with the dress in her magical grasp. She helped Twilight stand up and held her shaky daughter up as she carefully fastened the dress on. There was a knock at the door and a few seconds later Rarity peeked her head in.

"Oh darling, you look wonderful!" Rarity said slipping in. She was in her dress as well. Twilight smiled a little as she carefully dropped down into a laying position.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They'll be here soon, don't worry darling!" Rarity said, helping Twilight Velvet to hold Twilight Sparkle up with her magic as Twilight Sparkle stood up and they slowly moved out of the room. Twilight S. made her best effort to walk on her own, but by the time they made it partway down the first hall she was floating more than she was walking. "Darling, are you _sure_ you should be up and about yet?"

"I-I'm okay…" Twilight said. They finally made it to the room where the wedding was to take place, and once she was helped to her place she stood, but just barely.

Later after the ceremony Rarity and Apple Jack were keeping Twilight company, well more babysitting her, but that wasn't the way they put it. They had been arguing and when they looked back they found Twilight asleep with her face in her dinner, and part of her mane in the special herb tonic that had been made to help her regain her strength.

"Oh dear…" Rarity muttered.

"Do ya think we should put her in bed?"

"Yes, I do believe that would be best."

Apple Jack noticed a Rainbow Dash near them and called out, "Hey, Rainbow Dash! Can you come over here for a second?"

Rainbow Dash flew down. "Yeah, what's up guys?"

"We need to put Twilight in bed." Rarity answered.

"Oh I can help with that!"

With a careful walk through the castle Twilight was tucked into bed and sleeping peacefully and the three decided to stay and watch over their friend. Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Shining Armor and Cadence joined them later, and they spent the night talking until the fell asleep one by one, and Cadence and Shining Armor got to know the wonderful ponies that had taken care of Twilight in their place.

* * *

::FIN::

* * *

I know the ending wasn't perfect, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did. I plan to write a giant MLP fanfic that will entail my head-cannon, and also make a bunch of plot points and all make more sense; it'll also give backstory, and insight into the lives of the mane six and those around them. I can't wait to begin, but I'm finishing all the backstories first. Farewell for now!


End file.
